


Alexander Hamilton and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day(s)

by fangirlfordaysss



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Birthdays, John just wants to help, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Poor Alex - Freeform, he can't get a break, ikea projects, jefferson is an ass, many other things go wrong, multi chap, phillip is just a lil boy, very bad days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlfordaysss/pseuds/fangirlfordaysss
Summary: Everyone has bad days. Alexander seems to get a lot more than what he wishes for. They end up going horrible and John is usually there trying to comfort him, but it never works.//I did get this idea based off the movie, but it's really nothing like the movie the title is just the same//





	1. Chapter 1

  
Alex put his head in his hands, groaning loudly. "Fuck my life into a million pieces. I'd rather be blown into oblivion than work with you," he looked up and sneered at Jefferson who laughed in return.

"Oh, Hamilton. I'm flattered. But you know you love me. Deep down in there somewhere," Jefferson poked the smaller man's chest. His hand was slapped away.

"Don't fucking touch me," Alexander backed away from him and went to dig through his papers.

"Hamilton," Washington sighed as he stepped into the office of the man who was full of rage. Meanwhile, Jefferson was purely amused. "I put you two together because I was sure you were mature enough to handle it. Am I wrong?"

Hamilton was breathing heavily and then he closed his eyes, counting to ten. Washington knew that him and Jefferson didn't see eye to eye. He knew Hamilton loathed the tall, curly haired male. He wanted to test Alex. And Alex just wasn't having it, but he held it together.

"No, sir, you are not," Alex said carefully.

Washington smiled, "Perfect. I expect you to have the work done and on my desk my Friday morning at 7am."

Both males gaped at that. Friday morning? The case they had to work on was huge and it was the Friday prior, in the afternoon.

"Listen, I know I usually work on weekends but it's Pip's birthday and I really can't," Hamilton began, trying to work around this in his head.

"No, it's alright. I have stuff to do too," by 'stuff', he meant Madison. "We just have to get our asses in gear Monday. How about we come in early? Say, 6?" Jefferson suggested.

"Is the office even open at that time?"

"If not, I know this coffee place that will be."

Alex sighed, nodding. "Deal." He figured they would need all the coffee they could get anyways.

Jefferson left the other's office, leaving Alex to his thoughts. It had already been a long day. This morning he was running late and John had left for work early, leaving Alex to take care of his son by himself. Not to mention, he completely forgot he had to take Pip to daycare, making him a good hour late to work with all the detours. The 3 year old decided that he should be fussy that particular morning when daddy was already running behind, causing more trouble in the Hamilton household at 7:30 in the morning.

He walked into work and slammed straight into the receptionist, Peggy. Coffee went everywhere and Hamilton couldn't feel more terrible. His work suit was stained with the caffeine and Peggy's pantsuit was as well.

Then there was the announcement that he had to work with Jefferson on this next case. His day has gone horribly so far. Alex prayed that when he got home, everything would be settled and he could just relax (ha! He hadn't thought of that word in a while but right now, he needed it).

A few hours later, his work day ended. It was 6 p.m., Alex was tired, sticky, and in a mood. As he drove home, he nearly got into an accident.

"Fucking asshole!" He cursed loudly and honked the horn at the car who completely missed the stop sign. "It's big! It's red! It's hard to miss! Fucking idiot! Goddamn you!"

Then, his tire blew out. He was on the side of the highway with a flat tire and no replacement. "Why God, why? What the fuck did I do--okay, never mind. But karma today? Of all days? Whyyyyy?" He was on the verge of tears as he called John to let him know he'd be home late. Then he called road side assistance.  
______________________________________  
Alexander wanted to slam the door when he got home. But why take all of his frustrations out on his family? It wasn't their fault his day had gone no good.

"Alex, baby girl, I've been worried sick," John engulfed his husband into his arms. It was nine o'clock and the last call he received from Alex was at 6:30.

"I'm fine, Jacky, I'm fine. Road side came late and I was stranded on the highway. Before that some douche missed a stop sign and I almost crashed. And then earlier I had to work with Jefferson--well I have to work with him on a case. But since it's Pip's birthday this weekend I promised myself I wouldn't work. I also was late to work and to top it all off, I accidentally doused myself and Peggy in hot coffee," Alex was out of breath by the time he was done speaking. He allowed himself to nestle further into John, on the near verge of tears again. His little body was overwhelmed from the extremely long and very bad.

John frowned, rubbing his back. "Sounds like quite the day, baby girl. I'm glad you're safe though. C'mon, I'll heat up your dinner and then run you a bath. How's that sound?"

Alex gave a small nod, "good. It sounds good."

John and Alex made their way to the kitchen. John heated up Alex's dinner and sat with him as he ate. They talked for a while and when it was silent, they simply enjoyed each other's company.

"I'll go and run your bath now," John kissed his cheek lightly before going upstairs to the bathroom.

When Alex walked in, the bath was filled with bubbles, salts, and oils. John was pretty much an expert at baths (and could spend all of his time at Lush if he was allowed to). He took a needed deep breath then stripped down and got in, enjoying the bath and just relaxing. The man was non-stop and a break was nearly impossible, but right now he was finally able to relax and enjoy.

He walked into their bedroom, humming lightly. He felt refreshed.

"Alex?"

"Yes, Jacky?" He slid boxers on.

"Why is your skin pink?" John walked to his husband, biting down on his lip.

"What?" Alex looked at his hands and then legs. Everything was pink! What the hell? "John? What was in the bath?"

"Everything I normally put in, love. I swear, I didn't do anything differently!" John ran a hand through his hair as he began to panic. He looked at the bath bombs he put in. They happened to be flamingo pink. "Well..." he rubbed the back of his neck, "I decided to try a new bath bomb...and I guess it may have dyed your skin pink..."

Alex groaned, face palming.

"I'm so sorry. It'll come off soon. Hopefully,"

"At least we won't need a clown for Pip's birthday. You've got it covered." Alex said bitterly before heading to bed. He was having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.


	2. Chapter 2

"John, it's not coming off!" Alex had spent 3 hours trying to scrub off the pink pigment from his skin. It covered him, all the way up to his neck.

"Just give it a few days, baby girl. Please stop worrying about it. Look we're home for the weekend and there's nothing you can do about it. Relax, okay?" John sighed softly and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Alright, alright. I suppose we should start getting ready for Pip's party?" Alex took John's hand, squeezing it. He really needed to learn how to properly relax even when his skin was stained. He covered it up the best he could by wearing jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and a scarf.

"Papi! Ven aquí!" Pip came giggling into the room. 

"Joooooohn, I thought we agreed on french!" Alex complained.

"Yeah, well, I'm the one who spends two hours with him in the morning," John shrugged sheepishly. "What is it, mi amor?" He took his son's hand and followed him into his room, where there were toys absolutely everywhere.

"Look! Look! Mira!"

"I'm looking!" John laughed quietly and knelt down taking the piece of paper from Phillip's hand who was giggling happily. Alex bent down, looking as well. It was a picture of the three of them, well three stuck figures (two with hair) and some grass around. There was also a dog included. "Aw, Pip. I love it!" John gushed and kissed his cheek.

"Me too, it's so wonderful! I'm going to hang it on the fridge," Alex said happily. "Is that a dog with us too?"

"Yeah. Can we get pwease get a doggie? I like doggies," Phillip smiled widely up at his two fathers. 

"Maybe, mon amour," Alex stood and headed downstairs to go hang up with the picture. He smiled to himself. He might be pink, but today was going to be a good day. He was going to make it be. Just because yesterday was bad doesn't mean today has to.

"Jacky, is the bubble machine still in the shed?" Alex called up.

"Yes, it is. Want me to get it?" He poked his head out of the doorway, looking downstairs.

"No, it's okay. I got it," Alex smiled a bit and headed outside to the yard. Tables were set up, the in ground pool was gated in, and the grass was cut (which was good. At points it got to look like the jungle back there). He opened up the shed door, humming to himself. He hadn't been in there since the summer before and it was dark. Alex pulled out his phone, shining a light through as he stepped in, digging around for the bubble machine. 

"Ow fuck!" He shouted, stumbling back as some sort of furry creature attacked him. He tried to grab it but ended up tripping over a miscellaneous box, falling on his ass (and on something sharp). Alex finally pried the creature off and came face to face with a squirrel. 

"No, no, no. Not today, Satan. Not today," Alex stormed back into the house to see the damage.

He walked into the bathroom downstairs, examining the pink scratches on his face and neck.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

Alex turned, to see John in the doorway, holding Phillip on his hip. The two heard the door slam and became concerned.

"Well, papi didn't inform me that there was squirrels living in the shed," he huffed.

"Alex, really? You're going to blame a squirrel attacking you on me?"

"Well, I'm also pink because of you."

"I've apologized. I don't know what else you want me to do."

Alex turned back around, "whatever, John. Just finish getting ready for the party. I might have to go get this checked out. I don't know if I'm infected with rabies or anything."

"Have fun, Alexander," John said, before heading out. 

The name made him full on cringe. Goddamn myself, he thought. John only uses that name when he's mad. So not only did I get attacked by a squirrel but now my husband's mad at me. 

Alex grabbed his key and headed out. He drove to his doctor's office, his face stinging with burns. As he walked in, he was taking his phone out of his pocket to check the time. Next thing he knew, it was was fumbled and dropped, face down. On the pavement.

He leaned down and picked it up, turning it over to see the damage. Sure enough, it was spider web cracked in four different places. 

"Fuck me." Alex groaned to himself.  
_______________________________  
By the time Alexander Hamilton got home, the party had started. His face was covered in bandages and the doctor practically told him he was being a drama queen. 

"Alex, finally. We thought you'd never show up," Angelica greeted him with a teasing smile. "John told us about your squirrel incident."

"And what about the flamingo thing?" 

She gave him a curious look and he held up his hands to her, showing them completely pink. 

"Bath gone wrong," Alex explained.

The kids were running around the yard, laughing happily and playing whatever game they made up. 

"How come you weren't answering your phone?" John came up next to him, biting his lip. He was texting him the whole time he was out, hoping for a reply back.

"I'm sorry, Jacky. My phone...well.." Alex pulled out his broken phone. "and I'm sorry for earlier. It's not your fault a squirrel attacked me. Or that my skin turned pink."

"It's okay, baby girl. I forgive you," John kissed his temple. "And we'll get you a new phone tomorrow. Let's just enjoy Pip's party today."

When time for the piñata came, Alex knew nothing would go right. His day had been decent; well really, he tried convincing himself of it. He had been soaked with a hose, burned his hand on the grill, and his teeth were stained green from the cupcake he ate. To be fair, anyone who are one of Eliza's cupcakes had stained lips and teeth.

Alex decided it was not his day and the bad luck had continued from the day prior. Yet, he still decided to stand near the children crazily swinging bats at a Perry the Platypus shaped piñata. 

"Ready, Pip?" John asked as he knelt down to blindfold the now four year old boy.

"Yes!" He giggled and blindly took the bat in his hands. He was spun three times and then tried to not be so dizzy.

John adjusted Phillip to face the piñata but the dizzy child turned around and started swinging the bat the other way. Everyone took steps back yelling, "Phillip! Other way Phillip!" "No, turn around Phillip!"

It was too late, the bat came straight to Alex's sensitive parts. He grunted, "holy fucking shit."

"Alex! The kids!" Eliza scolded, looking at the pained man.

"Fuck, I'm sorry! Shit. Damn," Alex had to walk away. He couldn't stop swearing and now he was in pain. 

No good. Very bad, day. He thought, trying to recover from the pain.

John left the kids in the hands of the other adults, who handled it perfectly well.

"I'm sorry, baby girl," John wrapped his arm around Alex.

"It's okay, I'm fine. It just hurts a little," Alex leaned into the taller, freckled male. 

"This is your second day of bad luck. Maybe we should stay in tomorrow," He suggested and kissed his cheek as they made their way back to the party.

"Good idea."


	3. Nothing Is Going Right

"Daddy...I had an accident..."

Alex looked up from the table set he was trying to work on and frowned as he saw Phillip standing in the door way with his pants soaked with urine.

"Okay, let's get you in the bath and wash up," he said in a calm tone, but he was full of rage inside. How many times was Phillip going to have these 'accidents'? He and John worked hard on potty training him and getting him out of diapers but he still didn't know to go to the bathroom when he had to.

He got his son in the bath, sitting on a small step stool. "Pip, you know when you have to use the potty you can come in here right? And use the step stool to reach the potty. Or get me to help you, okay? You can't keep having accidents because when you go into kindergarten they want you to be a big boy and use the potty all by yourself."

"I know, daddy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Phillip frowned at him as Alexander washed him.

"It's okay. Next time, Pip. You needed a bath anyways," Alex let out a soft chuckle, unable to stay mad at the four year old. "Papi won't be home until late tonight and I know he made lasagna before he left but we're going to order pizza. Just don't tell him, alright?"

Phillip giggled quietly, "yeah, I won't tell him. Papi says you can't cook to save your life! Whoops...that was supposed to be a secret..."

"It's okay. Papi has told me millions of times I couldn't cook. You know one time when I was younger I was trying to cook for your papi to impress him and I ended up setting the kitchen on fire," Alex smiled widely at the memory then tickled Pip. "You're going to learn to cook from your Papi."

"You're silly, daddy," he giggled, pushing around his rubber duck.

"I know," he laughed quietly and got up, getting Phillip's towel, "alright, kiddo, let's get you dried off."

After getting Phillip dressed he went back downstairs to finish up the table set. He kept the baby monitor near him, watching what his son was doing. He found himself getting distracted as he watched his son, Phillip loved to paint. He was just like John (but he hoped in the future he would grow an interest in writing of some sort). He looked down at the directions before beginning to hammer a nail into the chair.

"Hmph," Alex huffed, the nail not going in as easy as he hoped. He began to hit it harder which made progress until his hand got away and BAM!

He let out a distressed squeak and brought his hand to his chest, instant tears flowing from his eyes. "I can't fucking believe myself," Alex wiped his eyes with his good hand. He had slammed the hammer down straight onto his knuckles and was 100% positive they were broken.

Alex then turned his attention to the chair he was working on and what the fuck is that demented thing? He was on the last step but the chair resembled an octopus and quite frankly it would be dangerous to sit on.

 _Okay, you know what? I'm going to go spend some quality time with my son._ Alex took in a breath, trying to ignore the pain shooting through his hand as he walked upstairs.

"Pip, what are you doing?" Alex gaped as he walked into the room.

"Finger painting," he answered with an innocent smile. His hands were covered in blue paint, and even worse there were blue hand prints covering the walls.

Alex wanted to cry. He really did. First Pip had an accident. Then he hammered his own hand. The chair was a demented octopus. And now Pip had taken decorating into his own hands.

"Okay, let's clean your hands and order pizza," Alex said, his voice was too calm now. He was angry, definitely. But he couldn't yell at Pip. He couldn't bring himself to it. He was innocent and naive but dear lord he was trouble sometimes.

"Daddy, your hand is blue too." Phillip pointed out and poked it curiously.

Alex gritted his teeth, nodding. "Yes, it is. But I had an accident. My hand may or may not have a big boo-boo."

"Oh."

Once he got Phillip settled, he ordered pizza and put on a movie for them to watch.

"I love this movie," Phillip said with a happy smile as they watched Frozen. It was about his millionth time watching it but the kid could not stop singing Let It Go.

John came in, his freckled face tear streaked. "Hello, my loves. I'm home early."

"Hi, sugar," Alex got up, slipping away from Phillip. He frowned as he neared his husband, "what happened?"

"I lost my job, Alex," he whispered, glancing away from the short male. "The company was losing money and had to let people go. Nine people, including me, lost their jobs today..."

"Oh my gosh," Alex kissed his cheek lightly, "it'll be okay, sugar. I promise. Listen, Eliza might have an opening at the daycare for you to work just until you find something of interest. And I can work overtime to make up for lost money."

"Alex, you work hard enough as it is. I don't want you to overwork yourself and like end up having a heart attack or something. I'm so sorry," John sniffled, biting his lip. For once, he was glad Frozen was on. He wanted anything but for Pip to see that he was crying.

"It's not your fault, Jacky. Don't apologize. We'll find you work and then everything will be okay. Life happens. Not a big deal, I promise," Alex leaned up and planted a kiss on his forehead.

John smiled gratefully, taking Alex's hand who winced and pulled back, "what? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, tone full of concern.

"No, no! 'Course not..." Alex moved his hand and showed him the purple and blue bruise that was on his knuckles. "I can barely move it. I think it's broken. I tried assembling our table set and I hammered my hand. Don't ask how because I won't have an answer other than my lack of common sense."

John let out a slight giggle at that, "okay, baby girl, we'll get that checked out soon then. Like tomorrow."

Alex nodded, "yeah. Needless to say it's been a long day. Probably for the both of us."

"Definitely."

The doorbell rang and Pip let out a quiet "uh-oh."

"Who's that?"

"Not the pizza guy, I'll tell you that," Alex said suspiciously before inching to grab his wallet and head to the door.


End file.
